creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye Is Watching Me
My name is Grace, I am thirty years old. I moved into this house a couple of days ago. I used to live in the city, until my husband was killed in a major car crash a month before my daughter was born, so now I have to raise her alone. I moved to the countryside. I love it here. I grew up on a farm as a child, so I wanted my daughter (who is now six) to grow up in the same environment as I did. I bought a two story, three bedroom, two bathroom, 19th-century house in the middle of a secluded field where I plan to grow vegetables and raise cattle. The house isn't exactly in good condition though. The white paint on the outside is flaky and has moss growing all over it, but I will fix these things up after I have fully settled in. The inside of the house is very vintage and quite beautiful in my opinion, the paint on the ceiling is quite worn out, but other than that everything is fine. Apart from the perfectly circular holes in the walls. I noticed this when I was being shown around the house by the previous owner, he said these holes have been here for the past thirty years of him living here. There is one in each of the three bedrooms, one in each of the two bathrooms, and one in the living room. The previous owner had no idea how they got there in the first place, they were there when his father owned the house back in the early 80's. I just went with what he said. Strange things started to happen... I woke up on Sunday morning (three days after moving in) and heard strange tapping noises coming from the downstairs lounge, three taps about three seconds apart from each other. I was upstairs at the time in my bed, with my daughter in the bedroom next to me. She came into my room about a minute after the tapping stopped, and asked me what the tapping noise was. I said, "It's probably just someone knocking at the door, I'll go check." I stood up and went downstairs to see if it was just someone knocking on the door. I slowly opened the door and looked outside. Nobody was there. I peered around the side of the house, and still nothing. So I closed the door and forgot about it, it must have just been a branch tapping on the side of the house because of the strong wind. I had completely forgotten about the tapping noises. It was now 9:15 p.m, I was getting my daughter into bed. Then she told me about something that happened the first night we were here, she told me that she heard scuffling noises inside the wall when she was trying to sleep. I told her that it was probably just rats that found their way into the walls. "I'll put some rat poison in there tomorrow, now get to sleep." I kissed her goodnight and switched off her light, went into my room, lay down in the bed and fell asleep nearly instantly. The next day I put rat poison into the wall via the circular hole. A few days later, I noticed food had started disappearing from the cupboard and the fridge. Entire loaves of bread, leftover meat from the night before, cans of baked beans, water bottles and biscuits. I asked my daughter if she was taking the food, all she said was, "Stop it! You're scaring me!" and started to cry. I immediately realized we were not alone in this house. Over the next few nights, I heard scuffling around in the walls. It couldn't be rats, they would be dead by now from the load of poison I dumped in there. What else could it possibly be? A person? The thought of it made me shiver and get goosebumps. I tried to forget about it, and eventually got to sleep. Saturday the 13th of July 2013, 12:51 a.m. I kissed my daughter goodnight, we just came back from dinner at a friend's house, my daughter was worn out. I had a few beers and was quite pissed. I turned my daughter's bedroom light off and walked into my room. Lay down on my side, and stared at the wall. In the corner of my eye, the hole in the wall was visible. Something about it made me quite uneasy and made my heart beat faster. I looked directly at the hole. My entire body turned to ice. There was an eye looking straight at me through the hole. I held back screaming only just, I couldn't tell if this was real, or just me drunk out of my mind. The eye didn't move a single bit. My heart was pounding. I couldn't move, I was frozen and shaking uncontrollably. I kept staring at the eye, which still had not moved at all. The tension was building up to nearly breaking point... Then it blinked. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room screaming. I busted into my daughter's room and flicked on the light. She was dead. Her head was cut off and her eyes had been popped, sitting straight up with her hands up in the air, head shaved. I screamed for ten seconds straight, then turned around and quickly ran down the long staircase, tripping over in the process, I fell about five meters down, straight into the wall. The wall broke and I was inside it. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a stack of used cans, plastic, and hair. So much hair. Then I saw a bald headed man emerge from the darkness inside the wall, half of his face torn off, with severe burns, and no lower body. He used his hands to walk. I jumped up immediately and ran out the part of the wall I fully destroyed. I headed straight for the front door. I looked behind me and saw the disfigured man dragging himself quickly across the wooden floor towards me. I finally reached the door and busted outside, sprinting across the field as fast as I could. I looked behind me again to see the man dragging himself faster than I was running, and making strange inhuman sounds. I ran across the field, screaming as loud as I could, hoping that someone would hear me. But there was no reply. I continued running, then tripped over a rock. I fell face first on the ground. Then, I felt the man grab my shoulder, he flipped my whole body around and covered my mouth to stop me screaming. I looked directly into his eyes and realized it was my husband. Category:Diary/Journal